So Much For My Happy Ending
by xxPerfectlyxxImperfectxx
Summary: Prequel is up. Clove's Journey from a day into the Games until she well, leaves forever. (I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or characters, but I own a copy of the books and movie)
1. Clove Sees

**Hey! My last story with the same title got deleted, so I rewrote it. So if you had my old story in your favorites, this is the new and revised one that you can put right beck in there. Thanks for reading and this is my first fanfiction, so please no bad reveiws. I respect critizisim so I can make my stories WAY better. :)**  
**~Forever&Always (This story is all in Clove's POV)**

Chapter One: Clove Sees

**"Can we pretend like airplanes**

** Are shooting star**

**s Because I could really use **

**A wish right now."**

**~"Airplanes" by B.O.B. feat. Haylie Williems**

When I wake up, I look over to my right and I see them. Cato and Glimmer sleeping together like I don't exsist. That bitch is stealing Cato from me! But what can I do about it without ending up dead at Cato's hand? Make myself sound weak and cry like a stupid brat. No! I refuse to do such a thing. I, Clove Renderson, am not a stupid bitch who only cares about boys. I've trained long and hard enough to kill Glimmer, but not Cato. He's trained way to long for my low abilities. So I start crying like I said I wouldn't, and this wakes Cato from his slumber.

"Clove! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cato"

"Stop crying you snivling bitch!"

This remark takes me aback. I am NOT a sniviling bitch! This, of course, sends Peeta stirring and Marvel about to get up. Glimmer's still sleeping with Cato like a baby with a stuffed animal. Then Marvel wakes up. Oh great. Just great.

"What the hell Clove. Shut up", he says.

"Oh you little-"

"You didn't answer my question", Cato interjects,"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ask Lover Boy? He'll understand."

So he does take my advice and turns to wake Peeta.

"Hey Lover Boy! Get up, now!"

"KATNISS!"

He's panting heavily after that.

"What?"

"Forget about Twelve! She could be dead for all I care! What's with Clove?"

"Is it-?" he asks.

"Yeah"

He nods his head at this and I wonder why I even recomended him. Then I remember. We both love someone dearly in these Games.

"She's jealous of you and Glimmer sleeping together"

Peeta's statement takes Cato by course it does, why wouldn't it? He'd never think of me being jealous of another girl and himself, would he?

"Why", is all he says.

Here goes my long speech. I might make Cato fall asleep with it, but here I go.

"Cato, I came here to win. And when you stepped up to volunteer, all hope was lost. I wasn't coming home alive, you were. I knew that. So why would you spend the rest of my life with District One, and not your own district partner?"

He looks stunned and amazed at the same time. Peeta looks like he's about to cry and run to Katniss at the same time. Marvel just looks at me, bored out of his tiny mind. Then Glimmer wakes up with a long and annoying yawn.

"What's with Clover? I'm trying to get my beauty sl-", she states.

"Oh shut up princess! No one cares!", I yell at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Cato and Marvel see that I'm about to kill this bitch wether they like it or not. So Cato makes a yelled statement to Marvel.

"Grab her Marvel!"

He goes for Glimmer and gets her in one easy swipe. Marvel pets her like a priceless dog who always gets what she wants. Cato grabs me in a headlock that could kill me in an instant.

"I'll kill you here and now", he threatens through his teeth.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Watch me"

I get out of his headlock and run for the trees. He throws a spear which barely misses the back of my head.

"CATO!" I yell at him.

"Get back here! NOW!", he says.

He sounds pissed. Oh well, why should I care?

"No!"

I throw a knife and it lands in his arm. He screams a lot of profanity in response to that. He deserved it. Wait, what the HELL am I doing! I LOVE him! I think I have gone crazy, but you never know. District 2 tributes aren't comepletely sane, to be honest.


	2. The Stream And Katniss

Chapter Two: The Stream and Katniss

**"Just close your eyes The sun is going down.**  
**You'll be alright,**  
**No one can hurt you now Come morning light,**  
**You and I'll be safe & sound"**

**~"Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift feat The Civil Wars **

"No!", I scream again.

"Then I'll come after you!"

Shit! Well, at least he doesn't know where I am. I really don't know either.

"Too bad you can't find me!"

"Then I'll throw spears and guess!"

"NO!"

I pick up the pace a little with my running. Cato almost never misses. That one a couple of minutes ago was a piece of luck, him missing my head.

"District Two is probably ashamed of you! And I know damn well your Aunt Enobaria is! You could've killed me right here!"

My aunt is ashamed of me. I can feel it in my gut. Now I probably don't have any sponsors if I had any. So I might as well just sit down and die right here.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"

"SHUT UP AND STOP SINGING THAT GOD DAMN SONG ALREADY!", he yells

What is this?

"What th-"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Rue we have to go! NOW!", Katniss screams.

I've found Katniss! But I'm too tired to fight anyone right now.

"What is it, Kat-"

Katniss reaches for her orange pack, which has a piece of plastic in it.

"What are you doing here?", she asks quietly

" I-I-I, Cato ttr-r-ried to k-kill m-m-me"

"Why in the name of the Angel would he do that?"

"Come on Katniss!", Rue exclaims.

"B-becaus-se I s-saw him s-sleep-p-ping with Gl-l-limmer."

"You, you LOVE him?"

"Yeah, since we were twelve"

"You sound like Peeta, except I can see why you love him"

"How?", Rue and I exclaim at the same time.

"Because of the way you acted around him.", she states firmly.

How did I act around him? I want to ask. She might tell me, yet she might not. I don't really trust District Twelve that much, but who can trust anyone in these Games?


	3. Katniss Tells

**Thank you for my 2 reviews! I hope this story gets a lot more because I really need something to work off of. But I'm not ending this story anytime soon cause I got it all planned out...sort of. But keep on reading this Clato fanfic and tell me what you think of it.**

**~Forever&Always**

Chapter Three:Katniss tells

_**"Oh and I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after.**_

_**But he's so beautiful,**_

_**Just a beautiful disaster"**_

_~"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson_

"How did I act around him?''

I told myself I wouldn't ask and I did.

"Like you wanted to... um... erm...I don't know how to say this"

"Like I wanted to love him?"

"Okay! And yes"

"Did you see how Lover B- I mean Peeta- acted around you?"

"No, why?"

How can she not notice? It was completely noticeable! When he fell off the climbing ropes, he saw Katniss and lost his concentration. At the interview, when she went up to be interviewed, he was staring at her like a hawk. And the opening ceremonies, he held her hand and he looked like it ment the world to him! The reaping if he wasn't called, I bet he'd volunteer because he loves her so much. So in a way, she had to have been blind not to notice.

"He acted like he would've died without you in his life."

A look of remeberance crosses her face.

"I would've died without him. He gave me bread, after my father died"

"Were you starving?''

"When wouldn't I?"

"In the Capitol"

"So, in a way, I'm like Cato to you, but without a Glimmer?"

"Yeah, you-"

"CLOVE RENDERS! GET YOU ASS BACK HERE NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU,BITCH!", Cato shouts

He just called a bitch! I shouldn't listen to him, but I'm strangely compelled to. And if he finds me, he'll find Katniss. She'll scream for Peeta, and Peeta will go beserk. Then all of us except for Cato will be dead, and Katniss has a little sister back home, Peeta has a baking job, and I have my foster mother and 2-year old baby cousin, Gavin. All he has is his little sister Isabelle who can provide for herself and family. We can't. If I don't win, I hope Peeta or Katniss wins. Mostly Katniss.

"I,um better go. If you tell anyone about this, I'll-"

"Kill me?"

"Yes"


	4. Careers and Allies

Chapter Four: Careers and Allies

_**I can't keep up with **_

_**Your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb **_

_**I can't breathe**_

_~"Turning Tables" by Adele_

I go run off to a remote place where no tribute is. So he doesn't suspect something. I see a flash of red hair and almost scream. That, that asshole! Then I see Cato. I try to run but he's faster. He hits me and I fall to the ground.

"She's over here Marvel!", he calls.

"I'll kill her! She pissed my Glimmer off and-"

"You kill her, and there will be no more District 1 boy."

When I can see the real world, not stars, I see Cato and Marvel. He's going to kill me, I know it. I pissed him off and now he'll kill me.

"C-Cato, don't k-kill me! I-I didn't mea-"

"Shut it, Clove. No wonder Brutus didn't like you, bitch"

"He-he-he didn't? B-but why?"

This is pure news to me. I didn't know Brutus didn't like me. I mean, all mentors aren't supposed to like their tributes, but they need not to tell the other tributes their feelings of one another. Its just personal stuff!

"For heavens sake! You stutter to much!"

Cato grabs me in a headlock and starts putting pressure on my windpipe.

"You better not run away again, or I will kill you damn it!"

"I. Can't. Breathe. Cato. Let. G-"

The last words I hear are from Marvel.

"Holy shit Cato! You fucking killed her!"

Then the world goes black.

When I wake up, I see Peeta.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out. Because of Cato"

"Is she awake yet, Lover Boy?"

"Yeah just take it easy around her"

"DON'T LET THAT,THAT MONSTER TOUCH ME!",I shriek.

"Calm down, Clove! And come here.", Cato says.

"N-no. I d-d-don't trust you."

Glimmer walks out of the bushes and has a sickly green look on the face. Maybe she'll throw up and die already! I am getting tired of hearing her constant blabbing on about nail polish and hair products. The only hair product I use is a ponytail holder. That other crap is just stupid. But what she says next surprises me.

"Cato, I'm-"

"Shut up Glimmer. And who would've guessed?"

"She's what?", I ask.

"Tell her Lover Boy", Cato yawns lazily.

"Um...er, I-"

"You sound like Fireball"

"H-how do you know that?", he asks surprisingly.

"I overheard her"


	5. Suicidal

**So? What did ya think of it? I decided that I'm gonna do these little notes every 2 chapters. Cause I really don't care for them, and I'm guessing neither do you. So...I need story ideas for my next one. I'm thinking of Prory, so lemme know. Enjoy!**

**~Forever&Always**

Chapter Five: Suicidal

"_**I can see the writing on the wall.**_

_**I can't ignore this war.**_

_**At the end of it all,**_

_**Who am I living for?"**_

_~"Who am I Living For?" by Katy Perry_

"Glim's pregnant, by me."

What. The. Fucking. HELL! When did this happen? I'm not going to ask how, because I know. But why would he do this to me! He got a girl from a different district pregnant

but shes not going to even live!

"Damn you Cato! You better let her live!", Marvel yells at Cato.

"Why"-I start to sob-"Why would you do this!", I scream. Then I start full blown crying.

"Crybaby. You should've known this would happen!", Glimmer says.

"Don't talk to Clove like that. Or you'll be dead next, blondie!", Cato tells Glimmer.

"Why are you threatening me, sweetie?",Glimmer says with a smirk.

"Don't call me that. Ever",Cato shoots at her.

I've had enogh of this shit! He got her pregnant and I have no purpose here anymore, because it's clear he loves her and not me. So I'll just do the rightful thing and kill myself. The world would be much better without me around. I always get in everyone's way. I grab my knife and put it up to my throat when Marvel sees me.

"Um, Cato? Clove's about to kill herself", he says, ruining my plan.

"NO! Clove, don't do this! Please!", he begs me.

"W-why? Life would be better that way", I protest.

"No it wouldn't. You don't understand. I-I-", he can't finish.

"You"-I start crying-"w-what?", I say.

"Nevermind. Just please, don't kill yourself!"

This makes me push a little harder on the knife. I feel the little drops of blood falling from my neck. Cato stares at me with pleading eyes as he sees the blood. I can tell what he's mouthing. _"No. This can't be happening. No"_ He's not gone phsyco now.

"I know why he doesn't want this to happen", Marvel states.

"Why?", Peeta asks.

"He wants to fuck evey girl in this arena!", Marvel says.

This drives me over the edge. I start making a slow motion to cut my neck. Marvel is a little sick minded for my taste. Cato jumps foward and grabs the knife from my hands, he really doesn't want this, does he?

"K-Katniss?", Peeta squeaks out.

"Her too, I bet. To get back at her for the e-lev-en", he says matter-of-factly

"I'm not that sick minded, Marvel. And don't even ment-"

" DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO KATNISS! OR I WILL-"

"Or what?", Cato says.

"Or, or, let me think", he says

"Then I might as well do it right in front of you",Cato smirks.

My voice sounds scratchy when I say this.

"Cato. Don't. Or I. Will kill. Myself."

I've already grabbed another knife when he gets a look of horror. I resume cutting my neck.

"Clove, don't. You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

The next thing I know, the world goes black and Cato is screaming my name over and over.

"CLOVE! NO!"


	6. Clove's Dream

Chapter Six: Clove's Dream

_**"In the dark I can fight it**_

_**Till it disappears**_

_**But in the daylight**_

_**I taste you in my tears"**_

_~"Hungover" by Ke$ha_

In my dream, Cato is with Marvel and have ran into Katniss.

"Fireball! We meet finally!", Cato gushes.

"Don't touch me. PEETA!", she screams.

"Save it. I'm going to make you scream", he smiles when he says this.

From far away, Peeta is behind a wall of fire, screaming Katniss' name. He's telling her to defend herself. All she has are bow and arrows, nothing more. That won't do her any good against Cato's superior strength. She reaches for it anyways.

"You touch me, I swear-" Katniss doesn't finish her sentence because Cato is kissing her full on the lips.

"You'll what?", he asks.

Katniss is completely enraged by the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST FUCKING DO!", she yells.

"Kissed you like Lover Boy never could.", he answers cooly.

"He. Wouldn't do. That to. Me", she stutters.

"I bet he's dreamed of it", Cato says as he's getting undressed. Wait, WHAT?

"CATO! WHAT THE H-",Katniss says blankly. then Marvel comes in.

"Come here, sweet pea. I'll help you.", he excitedly yelps.

"Thanks, like I needed you to touch her", Cato says flatly

He wouldn't do this to her! I told him I'd kill myself if he did! Oh, wait, I apparently already did. Well I'd be the one getting, um, done if I didn't. Marvel would be helping me undress (just great) and Cato would do that. I'd scream and try to run, like I did a couple other times Cato and Marvel were trying to get me, which didn't go well on my part. I got knocked out and brought right back to where I started. The Cornucopia.

"Before you did something", Marvel whispers.

"I never got to Clove, because she killed herself"

"Boo-hoo fuck you",Marvel says, one of his stupud comebacks.

"I'd rather fuck her"

"WHAT", Katniss screams, yet again.

"Like you didn't know this was coming"

"C-Clove killed herself?"

"Yeah, now twirl for me darling"

"I only twirl for Cinna, not some sick minded bastard from Two.", Katniss states.

"What about from 1?", Marvel asks.

"Um, no!", she says, face expressed in horror.

"Being all diva, are we? Tie her up Marvel"

"Yes, boss. Can you get me the rope?"

"Here. Now hurry"

He ties a triple knot around her hands and her feet. Marvel steps back and adimres his "work".

"She's all yours, Cato."

"You look really good, sweetheart!"

**I SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE A REASON IT WAS RATED M! So yes, hate it I don't give a fudge because I really didn't enjoy this chapter either and I wrote it... Anyways, look foward to the next chapter :)**


	7. Hints And Venom

Clove's dream was kinda creepy, I'll admit that. But in this chapter, you'll recgonize what happens. No offense to Glimmer, but I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter because Clove will finally get closer to Cato! Yay! So more Clato, less-ish Keeta, and a pissed off Marvel! Fun. Here it is!  
~ForeeverAndAlways4920

Chapter Seven: Hints and Venom

"While we're young and beautiful  
Kiss me like you mean it.  
Treat me like I'm special  
Cover me in sweetness"  
~"We're Young and Beautiful" by Carrie Underwood

I wake up in what looks like the middle of the night. I scream and almost hit a tree.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"It's the middle of the night, Clove. Go back to sleep. Wait, Clove!?", Cato whisper-screams.

"Wha? Who's there?",Glimmer yawns. Glimmer up. Fun fun! Might as well think positive.

"Your worst nightmare!" I laugh evily after that. I deserved to laugh, after what I've been through.

"Go die in a hole, Clover" she tells me lazily."I wouldn't say that if I were you!",Cato warns her.

"What did you just say?", I grab a few knives just in case I heard her correctly.

"Go. Die. In. A. Hole. Dumbass.",she says as if I'm a 5-year old.

"Don't you dare do it, Clove", Cato warns.

"I've had enough of these damn Careers! Either you kill her or I'm leaving!", I scream at them.

Oh shit! I've just practically handed them my resegnition! He won't kill her no matter what happens to me.

"Go to sleep. We'll deal with it in the morning!",is all Cato can say.  
******************A*FEW*HOURS*LATER********************  
I can hear something. Some sort of buzzing sound.

"Wh-what is that sound?", I ask.

Peeta and Cato yell at the same time,"TRACKER JACKERS!"

"Get the hell out of here now!", I scream.

"What about-" Cato asks.

"FORGET THEIR SORRY ASSES! SAVE YOUR GOD DAMN SELVES!", I yell at him.

"Come on!",yells Peeta. Then he looks up and sees Katniss.

"Holy shit!",Cato screams and runs.

"TO THE LAKE! TO THE LAKE!", Peeta yells.

I can hear Glimmer screaming and calling. Marvel got up just as we were leaving. Then all the sudden-  
"BOOM!"

Someone's dead. The cannon went off. It's gotta be Glimmer. I don't see her anywhere. In about 5 minutes, I look up and sure enough, her bodies in the air.

"I'll be back. I will give you 5 damn seconds to run, Lover Boy! GO!", Cato yells.

He is downright furious. Peeta runs and Cato counts really loudly. Why is he taking it out on- ohh! Katniss dropped the nest and it'll kill her to know Peeta's dead.

"FIVE!" He takes out his sword and ran after him. Peeta's gonna be dead. You can tell by the tone in Cato's voice he wasn't happy. Wasn't even close to it.

When he comes back, blood is on him and he seems happier.

"Anyone wanna do something?"

Marvel just sits and mopes around. His partners dead, who can blame him?

"GLIMMER!", he shouts.

"Forget about her.", is all Cato says.


	8. Super Sorry It's An AN

**I CAN NEVER TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM **

Okay so first off, sorry I haven't updated anything because my mom deleted my computer account for a stupid reason, causing me to lose EVERYTHING… But now I'm back

"**Clove's Breakdown" Readers- **New chapter very soon I can't wait to hear your amazing reviews again!

"**The 87****th**** Hunger Games SYOT" Readers- **I am working on rewriting the Reapings so soon the Games will begin! Who will win?

"**Nightmares Of A Little Flower" Readers- **Okay, we have some stuff to clear up. First off, I am not very good at taking stuff seriously so when I get on here with nothing to do, I update and write… so NO HATE!

"**Songs From The 21****st**** Century That Represent HG" (or something along those lines) Readers- I** might include a bonus pairing song so be on the lookout :D

So once again, I can never tell you how sorry I honestly, truly am!

~LittleBlackStarr (Formerly Known As ForeverAndAlways4920)


	9. Help?

**Hi. If you don't remember me, I understand. I haven't updated in a while and… (See last "Chapter") So here we are, lovely fanfictioners :D**

**~LittleBlackStarr (Formerly known as ForeverAndAlways4920)**

***MATURENESS AHEAD, IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING, DO NOT READ IT I WILL LEAVE A SUMMARY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER***

**Chapter Eight: **Help?

"Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

Get your game up, get your, get your game up"

~"Swagger Jagger" by Cher Lloyd

Marvel goes off on Cato that instant.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'forget about her'? You're the bitch who got her pregnant! So why aren't you grieving? It'd be like if I killed your precious Clove!" he screams at Cato, clearly pissed.

"She was a slut. She wanted it, she got it. And haven't I told you before what the fuck will happen to you if you kill Clove," he coughs a little, then continues, "Your little rich ass is going to get killed. But you couldn't kill her, no fucking way"

"Watch me," he spat back.

Before he could go near me, Cato grabbed him by the jacket, and pushed him against a tree. Marvel's breath is becoming shallow, I can hear it. But why doesn't he kill him already? Is it because he wants me to, or what? I don't get it, but whatever. He looks at me for a split-second (Marvel) and has a little smirk on his face. The District Three boy, who is still miraculously alive, is over by the pyramid. Damn, I want these Games to be over. Me going back to District Two, alive of course. While Cato and Marvel are by the tree, I sneak off. Soon I hear some animals coming back out of hiding.

****************************FEW HOURS LATER*************************

I wake up to the sound of heavy footsteps and only one pair. Awkward, because Cato and Marvel are usually together while hunting. Then I hear it. The leg is limping, signaling its Marvel.

"Hello, Sweetheart. Lovely to see you not with us," he purrs.

"Where the fuck is Cato?" I snarl back.

"Hunting yours truly," he whispers ever so quietly.

How the hell hasn't he found Marvel yet? He's so fucking loud that I woke up.

"Now, come here princess. You love Cato, don't you? I'm about to change that," he purrs softly but roughly in my ear.

What the- is he going to? Fuck. I'm dead if I don't run, so I try and make a break for it. After about five seconds of my plan in action, he grabs me. What happens next is a blur. All I know is he takes my clothes off… and, Oh my god.

***Marvels POV (I changed it up)***

That bitch tried to run away from, who the hell does she think she is? I mean, she doesn't know what I'm about to do to her. Oh how I've wanted this, for a District Two bitch to be mine and then kill her. God, without clothes, she's fucking hot. No wonder Cato was saving her for last, I mean she's fucking amazing **(A/N: I am about to puke my guts out from writing this because A) I'm a GIRL and B) This is SICKENING to me but I had this planned out…)** Her body is luscious, and full. I can't honestly wait a moment longer, but the bitch looks horrified.

"Aw, Clover. What's wrong?" I ask seductively.

"Get the fuck away from me you little sick minded mother fucker. God I swear when I get Cato on you, he will fucking rip your throat out." She hisses back hastily.

"That is, if your alive by then"

"W-what? I can kick you ass to the middle of the next Games"

That's when I kiss her. Full on the lips and hard. She pushes away really fast, but not fast enough. I grab her and start to "love" her. She screams in pain and I like that. Finally I let her go and get her clothes on, before grabbing my knife.

"What the fuck-d-do you want with me now? B-bitch!" she screams at me while crying in pain.

"I never said you were going to live, now did I lovely?"

I stab her stomach before leaving the knife there. Then I run like hell.

***Clove POV (From now on unless I want to change it to Cato's)***

'_What the fuck is going_ _on_' I think to myself as that is being done. Then I scream out in pain. How is Cato not finding us? I'm practically screaming my life out right now and the little rich bitch is, you know. Finally, he stops and lets me get my clothes on. Then he grabs a knife. What the-?

"What the fuck-d-o you want with me now? B-bitch!" I scream at him, crying because it fucking hurts.

"I never said you were going to live, now did I lovely?" he replies smoothly.

He stabs me in the stomach once before leaving it in there a second time. Blood is dripping down my leg, and my newly acquainted wound on my stomach. No. I refuse to die right here, right now.

"Cato!" I shout as loud as I can.

"Clove! Where are you?" I get an instant reply.

"I-I-I'm in the- the-" I can't talk anymore, so I close my eyes. It feels like I just had 2,000 pounds lifted off of my shoulders. All cares in the world gone.

**SUMMARY: **Okay, so basically Marvel rapes Clove and then stabs her in the stomach after she runs off from yet another argument between him and Cato. After Marvel runs off, Clove calls for Cato as loudly as she can, getting an instant reply from him. She tries to reply, but ends up with something happening in the middle of her sentence.

Thanks for sticking with me :D,

LittleBlackStarr


	10. Is It Real?

**Chapter Nine:** Is It Real?

"Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and

Save me from the dark"

**~"Bring Me To Life" **by Evanescence

I wake up in a light, I mean fucking BRIGHT room, and with Glimmer sitting beside me. Oh shit, her again. Wait? Glimmer? Oh god damn it. I'm fucking DEAD. Glimmer is holding a baby in her arms, which I'm assuming is her's and Catos.

"Hello again, Clover! Wanna see what's going on in the Games?"

"Turn on the damn T.V.," I growl.

"Okay! Sheesh dumbass"

What I see is mortifying. Katniss and Rue are hunting for food, but something haunts me more than that.

"Where's Cato and 'him' if you know"

"How he fucked you? Oh I bet you loved it! I did," she responds happily.

She flips to rich bitch first, waiting to see my reaction. I want to punch the T.V., but refrain from it. Then to Cato. He's fucking pissed and- is that my body he's holding? It is. I recognize the brown hair, and the knife wounds. He is saying something too, but I can't make it out.

"What's he saying?" I ask. She turns up the volume so I can hear it.

"Why Clove? Why did you stab yourself?" is what Cato says.

I want to scream at the T.V. 'No, I didn't' but I know he can't hear me. I want to go back to real life so fucking badly now, just to tell him I didn't stab myself. So I ask Glimmer how that's possible.

"You know you're practically dead right? The only way you could do that is… I'd rather not say"

"You know the answer, so fucking tell me, you bitch!" I scream at her, almost about to kill her damn self. Again. But I know she won't tell me, so what's the point?

*Cato POV (Hehe I switched it up again)*

"I-I'm in t-th-the…" is what I get back. Fuck. I know she's in trouble, so I follow her voice. Soon enough, I find her. She fucking KILLED herself! Wait, there shouldn't be that much blood…did she stab herself there too?

"Why Clove? Why did you stab yourself?" I whisper. I know she can't hear me, but I thought she'd make it to the final two, with me. Then I'd kill her. It makes no fucking sense why she'd do this. I figured she'd throw knives at Marvel for anger management, that's why I kept him alive. But of course, we'll never know, now will we?

"Damn Clove, I spared you how many times and you repay me with this? What the fuck went on inside your head?"

Something's funny about this though… her cannon hasn't gone off. So I do what I've been longing to do for so long. I kiss her. All of the sudden, something flutters inside of her and… holy fuck, I'm dead. She's going to fucking kill my ass.

*Clove POV*

Right when I'm about to get up and beat this girls ass, some weird thing flutters inside of me. And then it all disappears. I'm back in the Games, which means I'm alive! But, how? How am I alive? I have so many unanswered questions, but I don't fucking care anymore! I try and move me body, and it works! Cato is sitting on a tree stump, head in his hands like he did something wrong.

"W-what's wrong C-Cato?" I ask him tentatively.

"Clove? Oh my god clove, you're alive! Why the fuck did you almost kill yourself?" he questions me really fast.

"I-I didn't. Someone else did," I stutter. Fuck. What have I gotten myself into now? Now I'm going to have to explain my rape and how I might be pregnant but I don't know. Oh damn, this won't turn out good. He's going to kill Marvel for this (like I care) and then kill me for not screaming something out to him. In my defense, I did, just not as loud as I should have and not his name. Yet again, my scream is about the same as another tributes scream.

"Who the fuck tried to kill you?"

"M-Marvel did, right after he- oh god I can't say it!"

"I know something's up, Clove. So fucking spill it. Now," he whispers roughly. Here goes nothing…

"H-he raped me. I tried screaming loudly, but I was choking on my damn tears. Then he stabbed me in my stomach twice. Then ran," I almost start crying again, remembering it. All of it.

"That mother fucking bitch! I'm going to kill his damn ass! Why the fuck would he do that? Did you provoke him? Oh my god I'm going to kill him. Painfully and slowly," he screams out of rage.

Well, now I know he's going to kill him. Then I hear a loud boom, and run straight towards the Cornucopia.

**I hate cliffhangers… but whatever. If you know what's going to happen next, that's great. But if not, hehehe**

**~LittleBlackStarr**


	11. I Bet You All Hate Me Now

Author's Note :/

Alright, let's just get on with it…I won't be updating for a while, as I have been depressed and it's just spiraling out of control. I feel like shit everyday, and not to mention all of my family acting bitchy to me… So I think I've also ruined a seven-year friendship with a fucking amazing girl who I can't bear not to be friends with. So don't be yelling at me, saying 'UPDATE" or "Why do you take forever to update your story? " Yeah, so if I'm acting like a complete bitch in this authors note, sorry, but you'd be depressed too if your brother called you a worthless whore and telling you to kill yourself. And getting hit by him for no apparent reason when the only thing going through your mind is, 'What the hell did I do to you?' I will try and finish typing these chapters that are on my phone soon, but no guarantee. Okay? Kay. I love all of you fans and wish for the best for all of y'all!

Love Forever and Always,

Megan (RainbowSheepLoves1D)


	12. This Place About To Blow

**Chapter Ten:** This Place About To Blow

"It's time to  
Kill the lights and  
Shut the DJ down  
Tonight we're taking over  
No one's getting out  
This place about to blow"  
~"Blow" **by Ke$ha** (I find this hilarious if you get it)

***Clove's POV***

Cato and I run as fast as we can, me lagging behind a bit because of, you know. The branches whip across our face and make us more bloody and brutal-looking than we already were. This, in my case, wasn't much. I was pale and tired with some loose hair out of my ponytail. But all I can hear is running footsteps and a crash.  
"Cato, what if that was the pile? Those little bitches are going to pay," I snarl.

"I don't know Clove! All I know is they are going to die at my, or your, hand," he replies just as pissed as I am. Well, why wouldn't he be? But anyway, when we get there, I instantly spot Marvel looking at the damage. So it was the pile, and I think I know who did this.

"Twelve," I whisper silently to myself.

"What Clove? Speak louder," Cato says to me a bit loud.

"I said, I think Twelve did this. She has always hated us from the start"-then I remember my encounter with said person-"but she has a little girl, from Eleven I think, and they we're planning to kill us. I heard this when I ran off from you the second time," I said louder. Just then, Marvel saunters over there in a 'District One' fashion. Smirking at me, he tells Cato what all he found. But, of course, that isn't good enough for Cato. He charges at him, but barely misses by about an inch or so. Then this funny feeling in my stomach comes on, and I tell him I have to puke. So I go in the woods, and do just that.

***Cato POV***

"What the hell did you do to her? You could've fucking killed you bastard! And then you would've been dead, like that changes your future anyways, but at my hand!" I scream at him when Clove leaves. Damn, he should be so lucky I don't lunge at him right now, with how mad I am. But all he does is smirk like a little bitch. Then I lose it, whatever I had left. My hands wrap around his wrist and I pull him over to me. Soon enough, my arm goes around his neck in the most deadly headlock I can manage at the moment, and it starts suffocating him. Finally, I can kill him like I've been longing to do for so long now. But Clove comes out of the bushes and shouts, so I drop him on his ass.

"What the hell Cato! You don't think that I have some choice words for him? I mean, after all, he fucking raped me. Didn't you, you little bitch?" Clove directs mainly towards him, but somewhat me.

"N-no I didn't. You're just fantasizing you little whore. Cause you know you want this," he says while gesturing to his body. What the hell is wrong with this boy? Trying to make my district partner fuck him again? He should know better than that, considering that I'm right here. Clove makes a face that says 'You little bitch' and lunges from him at the same time he rolls away. She hits the ground on her stomach and he runs for the woods.

I try and run after him, but Clove looks like she's about to pass out from-she's bleeding. Fuck. I run over to her and turn her over, to see it's coming from her mouth, nose, and stomach. Did she-is she-I can't even place the words in my head.

***Clove POV***

I hit the ground with a thud and notice him running off towards the woods. Cato looks like he's contemplating going into the woods after him or staying with me. I'd rather him stay than go, because something will find Marvel with all the noise he's making. I can still hear him from here, and my body isn't in the best condition. Then I notice I'm bleeding from my stomach and mouth. I try and call for help; it comes out as some strange gargling sound. Which, of course, get's Cato's attention immediately. He comes running over to me and sits there beside me, with a sword in his hand like he's about to kill me. I know he won't, of course, because he just yelled at Marvel for attempting to. I still don't get it though…am I that important to him? Yeah, I heard the whole yelling thing earlier. I mean, who COULDN'T hear it? I close my eyes because of the pain.

"Clove. Get up damn it! I swear, if you don't get the fuck up, when I go home, nothing will ever be the same for your family. Come on Clove, get the hell up," Cato practically shouts.

I make a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper. Damn, this hurts. But what exactly? It's not my body, because I lost feeling in that forever ago. Is it…? Maybe it's…no, it can't be. Then it strikes me like lightning. _It's gotta be that I know Cato would never love a freak like me. _I'm suicidal (Chapter Five) and a wimpy bitch (Chapters One through Three…currently under renovation)_. _But I am also strong. Hell, after all I've been through, I sure ain't weak. I've been almost killed many times now, been raped, and I'm still here. So now I don't need to make myself feel like crap because of this.

"Clove. Get up, now. You're not dead, don't say it. I know you're not. So get the hell up," Cato says, almost pleading at the end of the sentence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's when the bloodcurdling scream pierces the air.

**I know, these flat out SUCK. Well, sorry. I'm thinking of making a fanfiction of my life with different names…would you read it? And to Glato who reviewed...you just made me smile :) I want to hug you right now, so *virtual hug***

**RainbowSheepLoves1D**


	13. Here's My Storyy

**Here's The Story y'all :D**

s/9066648/1/The-Life-of-Krystal-Alexis-Reymand

Have a lovely day

RainbowSheepLoves1D


	14. Deep In The Meadow

**Thanks for reading the new story, and in about…roughly five chapters, this beautiful story of my mind will come to an end. Yeah. I've got this ALL planned out though, and remember, there WILL be a prequel. **** A poll is up on my profile for the new name of said prequel. And my life is still hell, thanks for asking.**

**Stay Strong Beautifuls (or Handsomes…you never know)**

**~RainbpwSheepLoves1D~**

**Chapter Eleven:** Deep In The Meadow  
"Remember all the things  
We wanted  
Now all the memories  
They're haunted  
We were always meant  
To say goodbye"  
**~ "Already Gone"** by Kelly Clarkson

**_*Marvel :P POV*_** (I am making him act like a bitch, I know. He really would be one...)

That bitch is going to pay for telling Cato. Luckily, he believed me, not her, because he's as dumb as a brick. No wait, that's an offense to bricks! I am so funny; I crack myself up too much. If the Capitol could read my thoughts, they'd be howling with laughter, I just know it! But Clove, she was begging for mercy when I did that to her. She was all "Marvel! No!" but I just did what I did. (A/N: SICKENING... I HATE HIS POV BUT IT'S NECASSARY) Oh how she deserved it. I'm going to win these Games, Cato laying aside in Two, dead. And tiny Clove will be mine. All mine. Then I hear a rustling in the trees above me. Probably just a damn bird. Oh well, I'll set up nets so maybe I can get some food. I go back to the edge of the woods, and what I see is joyful! Clove is lying on the ground, dying and Cato just killed the District Three boy! Oh how lucky I am that I'm not out there, I'd be dead too. I start running away when I find a clearing. Funny, why the hell is that there? I just walk away for a couple of minutes until I hear a joyful noise. A scream. A girl scream. An Eleven girl scream. I grab the spear I ran with and saw Eleven, tangled in the net.  
"Katniss! Katniss!" she screamed. So she wants Twelve to come rescue her? Ha.  
"Rue! I'm coming Rue!"  
Just as she breaks into the clearing, I make a snap decision and throw the spear directly into Eleven's stomach. She looks down when I feel a piercing pain in my neck. Damn it! Twelve shot me! Oh well, I yank the arrow out of my neck and everything goes black. Then a cannon shot sounds, and I'm gone.

**_*Clove's POV*_**

Thoughts race through my head as I try and figure why the scream, or rather who's, pierced through the air  
"Katniss! Katniss!" the voi-wait. That was...Rue! I think. Someone is killing her.  
"I'm coming Rue!"

Twelve shouts back.  
So it is Rue! I wonder who the hell would kill such an innoc-Marvel. Only he would kill an innocent girl, and then a cannon sounds, signaling, Marvel's death? Halefuckinglujah. Then a sweet song sounds through the air.  
'Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow  
Lay down your head  
And close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open  
The sun will rise

Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daises guard you  
From every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place  
Where I love you

Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves  
A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes  
And let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away

Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you  
From every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true'  
The voice cracks on the last lines.  
'Here is the place  
Where I  
Love  
You'

Then the cannon for Rue fires. A scream of angst sounds through the air, clearly from Katniss. I mean, who wouldn't be screaming when your ally just died by a Career. I'd be dying and hunting down the killer. But she can't, because he was killed. The bird call that signals a hovercraft sickengly but sweetly moves throughout the entire Arena. Letting everyone know that someone is dead, well, two people actually. I wonder what it's like back home, with baby Gavin and Mama, probably willing me to come back, alive.  
"Clove! For the last damn time, get up!" Cato says before picking me up. My head feels like shit and before I realize the red dripping from my mouth, something else is coming from my mouth. Oh shit, I have to puke again. I try and say 'Cato, let me down now! I have to puke' but it comes out as  
"Cayo. Le m ow no! I hae ti puk"

"What Clove? I heard some words that sounded like shit. C'mon Clove, try again. One word at a time"

"Cato. I. Have. To. Puke. Let. Me. Down. Now." I try again sucsessfully. He puts me down, and just in time for me to spew out my life right in front of him. A sickly green look passes over his face, but that's replaced with the stone cold look I'm used to. Then something happens. A memory comes back.

_****Flashback****_

There I was, eleven and ready to start my intense weapon training. My father had beat me everyday, knowing I'd break just like the one day. In the alley where my older sister was raped and stabbed and I was just stabbed in my leg. Yeah, I had an older sister, her name was Hana. I remember her clearly, blonde hair and blue eyed, otherwise known as nothing like me. She was a fierce fighter, and it was her year for the Games. But that all changed one night. She went out for extra training,

so I decided to follow her, see what I headed for the next morning. Hana was suddenly pulled aside by a stranger with the same look Cato has now.  
"Your pretty, ya know that right hun?" the man said. He was obviously drunk, because he slurred and almost fell on his ass twice. Anyway, I was right there, in the alleyway entrance. As soon as Hana saw me, her ice blue eyes glowered with disbelief.  
"Hun, look at me when Ima be talkin'. I sayin you'd been a gud fightr and tonight, that'll change,"

"What the hell do you mean 'that'll change'?" she asked with a bit of sass in her voice.

She didn't know what was coming, but I saw the silver gleam of a knife in the moonlight. That was the moment I swore I'd train with a knife, so I can make him feel the pain he's gonna make my sister feel. Then, he did something that made her cry out.  
"HANA!" I screamed completely terrified. Little did I know, he would try and do the same to me. But not the first part. He undressed her with force while she tried fighting him off with her nails, but it doesn't work. Then he...does the same thing Marvel did to me. This time, when I look back, the silver gleam is in the moonlight, and my sisters eyes widen in terror. I scream and lunge for the man only to be too late. Hana's stomach is split open and she's barely breathing.  
"Run Clove" is the last thing she says before she's gone. I mean, completely gone. Then he turns towards me with a smirk playing on his face, and I try and run but the knife catches my shirt.  
"You're next, hunny," he slurs out.  
Oh hell no, I think. Soon my legs are carrying me away swiftly while a breeze runs on my back from the ripped shirt. A searing pain shoots up my leg while something, which I later realized was blood, warms it and sticks to it. He fucking threw the knife and stabbed me! But soon it numbs. My mom is at the door, furiously waiting for me and my sister.  
"Clove Renderson! Where the hell have you been this past hour? And where is your fucking sister?" she demanded.

"She was...r-raped and stabbed. A-and I got stabbed in the leg...," I told her quiet as a mouse. She looked to the right for a second and then punched me square in the jaw. What the hell? All of the sudden, my aunt Enobaria storms out of her house and sees my bloodied face.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU BITCH?" she screams at my mom's face.

"She's lying to me, the fucking bastard," my mom throws back. Hell, this is about to get serious.  
"HAVEN'T. I. TOLD. YOU. A. FUCKING. MILLION. TIMES. NOT. TO. TOUCH. THIS. GIRL? Now Clove, what happened?" she directed the last part at me.

"Hana. She got raped and stabbed," I reply smoother than last time. And that's when the lights go out.

_***end***_

"Clove? Clove can you hear me?" I hear a strong, confident voice say. I'm back in the Games.  
"Wh-what?"

"They said while you were out that if two people are from the same District and are alive at the end, they can win."

I'm going home.


	15. It's In His DNA

**Chapter Twelve: **It's In His DNA

"It's all about his kiss

Contaminates my lips

Our energy connects

It's simple genetics

I'm the X to his Y

It's the colour of his eyes

He can do no wrong

No he don't have to try

Made from the best

He passes all the tests

Got my heart beating fast

It's cardiac arrest

He's from a different strain

That science can't explain

I guess that's how he's made

In his DNA"

~"DNA"** by Little Mix**

***Clove POV***

When it finally runs through my head that Cato and I are going home, my eyes light up a bit. Then a beeping sound sounds near us, a sponsor gift!

"Cato! Gift. Now," I say a bit sharply. He looks over at me surprised, then sees the silver parachute.

"Well. What's. In. The. Fucking. Thing," my words tumble out before I realize what I said.

"It looks like…medicine? And there's a note," Cato replies gruffly. Damn, I love him more than I should. The note says:_ Stay on top of your game, girl! You should be happy I did this. Insert into arm. -E&B. _What the hell is that? Stay on top of my game? That's like, telling Cato to actually give a damn about tributes deaths. Which, of course, he won't do. I take the needle out of its box and press it into my arm. Slowly pushing down the syringe, I feel instant relief. As in, I can feel my body and then drift off into sleep.

*******A FEW HOURS LATER*******

"Clove! What the hell is up with you lately?" Cato shouts. Well, I can feel my body and…holy fuck I'm not bleeding!

"Cato, what do you want, damn it! I'm trying to sleep bastard!" I growl in a complete sentence. Wait, a complete, no stuttering (Okay, a little because I woke up like, five seconds ago sentence? I'm finally back to normal!

"Well then Little Miss Bitchy. Have it your way," he retorts back. Then notices what and how I said it.

"Wait, what Clove?"

"I said damn Cato! I'm trying to sleep! Gosh, worry much?" I say a bit grouchy having to repeat myself again. Can't I sleep for once? Maybe not, according to Cato. I mean, at least I'm alive, right? Of course it's not that important to Cato that I get a full night's sleep. All he cares about is hunting tributes and killing. Right? Well, I'll never know

***Cato POV***

"Clove! What the hell is up with you lately?" I shout at the sleeping girl. Damn, can't she just wake the hell up already?

"Cato. What the hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep you bastard!" she growls back. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the…Cornucopia? I guess that'll work for now.

"Well then Little Miss Bitchy. Have it your way," I reply snarky. Wait, did she just-no, maybe I was just imagining it. Or did she really say that in a complete sentence? Just to make sure, I ask, "Wait, what?"

"I said damn Cato! I'm trying to sleep! Gosh, worry much?" she snaps at me. Well, at least she's getting better. Why's she mad at me though? I mean, I did save her life a bunch of times. Maybe it's because I didn't let her sleep when she wanted to? With Clove, I can't even tell anymore. She's always, what's the word, annoyed? We'll use that. I just don't know why I kept wanting her here with me when she left. Is she just another girl or is it something more? (A/N: I can't write love from a boy's perspective worth crap. Sorry if it sucks :P) I think that I might love Clove Annaliyse Renderson, more than the one-night stand girls. But, I'm always drunk or some other shit with them. With Clove and I, it's like the only thing separating feeling normal is our sanity. I mean, right now, we kill kids for God's sake! Well, kids and dumb rich ass bastards who need to learn to fuck off *cough*MarvelGlimmer*cough* although I needn't say we didn't make the kill, we supported it kind of. Even if the blonde bitch did have my child inside of her. Maybe I'm just too rough with Clove, but ever since Hana had been…uh…raped, she's been rock solid, as if nothing could break her. Other than, her stepfather trying to kill her in the shower.

***Flashback (I'm on a roll for these) ((Clove told him this stuff earlier, after this all happened)) ***

It had been a particularly horrible day. John, her step-father who came along after her dad committed suicide because of the rape, had a bad night before, and decided to take it out on Clove. The thirteen0year old bitch didn't need to live anyway, so he'd kill her. Tonight, in their shower.

"Get up bitch, I hear something," he told his wife and got up. By the doorway stood Clove, weapon belt on and ready to go for training. She wasn't going to go today, not with out killing him.

"I'm leaving. Be back around two," she stated flatly.

"Like hell you are. You're not going today, now, clean the dishes." He spat back. The world was sinning, because he was drunk, so he sat on the chair that was closest to him.

"No. I'm going to training," Clove replied.

"Then I'll see you tonight, slut."

-Skips awkward boring day-

When Clove was getting ready to wash off, she heard muffled screams.

"No you little whore! Stay here or I'll slit you open and tear you apart piece by piece," John yelled.

"No! You can't touch my daughter! Please Jonathan, I-I'm begging you! She's all I've got!" her mom screamed. What did she mean, _you can't touch my daughter_. Is it like, something of a loving gesture, or…oh God. He-he's going to rape me! (So much rape, sorry 'bout that. This has now transitioned for third-person to Clove POV) What the hell did I do to him? Maybe, he'll kill me as well

"Clove! Get my gun," John shouted from the other room. What?! He's going to kill my Mom, and even though I hate her, I will NOT let that happen.

"Damn it Clove! I SAID get my gun! Now!" John screams at me.

"No! Get it yourself!" I protest. Suddenly, he grabs me by the hair and drags me into the shower. Hell no, it's coming. I brace myself for what he's going to do, but instead I feel…tapping? What the-oh. Shit. Well, here comes goodbye. That's when the first punch hits me directly in the stomach. Then he pulls out a knife.

"Say goodbye bitch. Forever," he growls.

"Mom! He's going to ki-" I get cut off by a knife slicing my face.

"Jonathan! No, please! Stop!" my Mom pleads from the other room. There's some scratching sound on the floors, which means she's trying to get in here. John throws me down on the shower floor, and goes out. Soon, screams fill the air and a gunshot. The fucking dick killed her.

***John POV***

I can't believe it. The fucking whore won't stay where I tell her to. Well, she got what was coming. I shot her, and she's struggling to hang on. Pathetic. I go back to the shower-I have no intentions on raping her-and see the whores daughter almost dead. Suddenly, something slashes my leg and I feel an instant sensation of blood flowing out of a cut, and see Clove cut me with a razor blade. Wanna play that way, huh? I grab her by her hair, making her drop the blade, and throw her against the wall (In the last flashback, this is what I meant by her father beating her everyday, but it also occurred daily, but not this severe.) The bitch gets up and tries to grab the knife, but I slash at her stomach. She falls in the shower, but then pulls out a knife she had out, and throws it at my heart.

***Clove POV***

John slumps to the ground, dead. I just killed him, but I'm bleeding too heavily to get up. So in a spite effort, I call the first name that came to mind. My training partner, Cato. I scream it loudly, and before I can do anything, I black out.

***END OF FREAKING LONG FLASHBACK***

***Cato POV***

And then it went downhill from there.

**Okay so everything is just getting worse, thanks for asking. You wanna know how much I care about myself? Here's a conversation I had on Friday (The girl Sam doesn't know about my 'problems', but Hanna does…)**

***In 3****rd**** Period***

**Me: **_*draws on self with marker*_

**Sam: **You could get ink poisoning and die from that

**Me: **Whatever _*shrugs and continues drawing on self*_

**Hanna: **Megan, stop it. Now**.**

**Sam: **Technically you're committing suicide…_*awkward laugh*_

**Me: **Kay_*continues drawing*_

**Hanna: **Megan, give me the marker and stop it. People would miss you, you know._*Gives serious look*_

**Me: **_*laughs in Hanna's face*_Yeah, okay_*continues drawing*_

**Hanna: **…

**-Later at home-**

**Me: **_*self harms*_God what the hell am I even here for? _*Looks in the mirror, disgusted*_

**Don't you just love my positive attitude about myself *sarcasm***

**Poll is still up**

**-Megan**


	16. REALLY IMPORTANT

**Authors Note (It's really important)**

**Well, as you know of my bad things I do, there has been a change. I was just in the mental hospital for a week. That ment no technology, or unmonitored writing. It was hell. I should have your new chapter soon off of my phone an if I could I'd show you a picture of my notepad on said phone, I would to prove I ain't lying. Well, since I'm at my friends house now, and she wants to co-write a story with moi. So expect a new story here shortly**

**Meganxx**


	17. Love Like We're Gonna Die

**Chapter Thirteen:** Love Like We're Gonna Die

"**I'm not asleep**

**I'm up for the fight**

**Into the magic"**

**~"Animal" **by Ke$ha (Regular, Billboard, and Switch Remixes)

***Clove POV***

"Cato. Caaato. Cato!" I yell and wave my hand in front of his face frantically. He shakes his head, and comes out of his trance. Funny, what the hell is up with him? It's like he's becoming more distant. Probably the kills going to his head, or the lack of entertainment. It's getting really boring here, if I do say so myself. Maybe he needs a reminder where he is, or what his purpose is. I walk up to him and smack him. My handprint shows up in an angry red mark, and he turns around to face me.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Just. Did?" he spits at me, fury biting into his words.

"Just gave you a reminder of why the hell you're here. To hurt people. To kill for god's sake! We haven't killed anyone since rich bitch died! Why the hell's that?" I respond furiously.

"You wanna play that way? Well Clover, you better start running," he whispers while getting up. I jump up and start sprinting towards the Cornucopia. But I'm not fast enough, and he soon catches me. I'm soon on the ground, pinned by his weight. He's fucking heavy, so I have absolutely no chance of getting up. Cato's crushing my small frame, and it's killing me. Why can't he do this to someone else, because I know I'm in for hell.

"Well Clove? Why'd you do it? Why'd you slap me? I want the real reason," he growls.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you what I told you before," I simply reply. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone yells "Peeta!" (We getting the Keeta now. Woo. Not my best subject) That was probably Twelve. Cato instantly gets off of me and grabs his sword out of his weapon belt.

"Where the hell did that come from? Clove get a knife ready," He tells me.

***Seneca Crane POV (Wasn't expecting this, huh?)**

I look at one of the many screens and see the pair from Two. One of them is going to win this. Katniss Everdeen may be strong-willed, but Clove Renderson and Cato Hanley know how to kill. Peeta Mellark is just…well, nothing. Finch Crossley (Foxface) is very cunning and sly, but she'll make the wrong steal. Thresh Oakley won't make it past the surprise. Neither will Katniss Everdeen. See, I have this plan to kill those two off, Mellark and Crossley will die on their own, and then it will be the best fight in Games history! People don't know this yet, but I'm almost positive those two love each other. Renderson keeps looking like she's going to kill for him, and Hanley practically admitted it to Marvel Glaxour. Well, right after Hanley had a night with Glimmer Serento. Serento was a complete slut (SORRY TO GLATO FANS I AM NOT MEANING TO HURT YOUR SHIP BUT I SHIP CLATO WAAAAY MORE THAN GLATO. AND VERY MUCH I SHIP GLARVEL A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN CLARVEL. JUST SAYIN') and did whoever she pleased with her charming ways. It sickened me to think that something happened in my beautiful creation that is this years Arena. Something completely sickening and disgusting. But the way Renderson went berserk and attempted suicide. Oh but Hanley kept denying it, but it was beautiful. My beard and I were extremely pleased to see love blooming. (I though y'all needed some humor, since there's a load of sexual and suicidal references in this dark thing I call a story. Most of the latter including yours truly and their life.) And how Glaxour did some stuff to Renderson and attempted killing her! Also, when Hanley thought she'd killed herself! Truly classic, if I do say so myself.

"Mr. Crane, President Cornialious Snow would like to see you," a guard says, stopping me of my wonderful flashback.

"Do you know…why exactly he would care for my presence?" I asked back calmly.

"We have no word on that sir. Please, follow me," he said stiffly. I walked behind him, questioning why he would need me in my mind. I mean, this is my 3rd year as Gamemaker. Maybe to talk about next years Games. I walk in, and he motions for me to come over.

"Seneca, what have you done? Attempted an underdog?" he asks harshly.

"Well, everyone loves an underdog," I tell him.

"I don't. Now, contain this spark you have created. Go," he states bitterly.

*Clove POV*

I grab the knife that I had in my belt, and run into the forest. Shit, Cato isn't here, and I lost him. Again. Why can't I keep track of one person? One god damn person, and I lost him.

"Clove! Where the hell are you?" Cato yells.

"I don't know, why don't you come find me? Stop being so damn lazy!" I yell back.

"We will not play this fucking game again! Now, come on!" he screams. Is someone on their man-period? I guess so, since he's all hormonal and shit. All of the sudden, a flash of red runs by and it blinds me momentarily. What the hell is that thing? Maybe it's another tribute. I grab one of my knives and try to hit them, and someone cries out.

"Clove Annaliyse Renderson!"

Shit. I just hit Cato, and now I am dead. He storms through the edge of the clearing and stares at me straight in the eyes with his ice blue ones that are dark with fury. I should run now, but I can't bring my legs to move, because I'm frozen with fear. He starts walking over to me, and I sprint, know if I'd stayed, I'd be no more. Then I fall to the ground, and he pins me down again. This is just, I don't know, awkward. When you get pinned twice in a day, and you've finally recovered from that everlasting sickness. It's just too much to handle. I squirm under his weight, but it's futile. I won't be getting out anytime soon. Suddenly, he rushes out words I don't understand.

"What?"

"I never thought today would be the day. The day I kill you and win these damn Games! God Clove, couldn't you see? How you always ran from your problems, so fucking weak! This sure as hell isn't how you were trained. I would know, because I was your partner in training. Maybe you should've died when John tried to kill you…," he trails off. What the fucking, god damn hell is wrong with that ass?! He's crossed the line, but doesn't know it, and I've got enough anger, so I fling him off of me and get a knife ready. The tip pointing directly at his heart.

"What the fucking shit just came out of that damn mouth? You wanted me to die, huh? Explains why you saved me! What did I ever do to you? Oh sorry, I should've died instead of your skank girlfriend. The one you got pregnant, because she looked good! The slut can die twice for all I care!"

And I fling the knife

(Keep scrolling, the chapter ain't done yet…)

But it misses, and soon he's running towards me. That's fucking it! Why can't I do anything right? Maybe he's right, I should die. Might as well find a tribute and die right there. Or better yet, try it again. I make a large slit on my stomach, and blood starts pouring out. Before everything blacks out, I feel someone smashing their lips onto mine.

"Stay Clove, I didn't mean it, I swear! Stop trying to become suicidal!" is the last thing I hear. Then, silence.

***HOURS LATER*** (You know I'm not gonna kill off Clove, yet…..)

"What the hell?" I ask myself somewhat loudly.

"Clove?" I hear a voice ask cautiously.

"No, I'm the fucking Capitol escort," I reply sarcastically. Wow, what doesn't he get? Wait, I just-no, it couldn't be. Could it? I did, but mostly it was because of him, what he said. What is wrong with me?

**Ello! So, this is the chapter before the LAST CHAPTER. EVA. (lol jk no there's a prequel) And well, I'm gonna make it extremely long, without boring you to death! And the prequel name is *drum roll (grabs friend who's a drummer and makes her do a drum roll)* RUNNING FROM THE MADHOUSE! ^-^ Okay, well basically, Clove just recovers and READY FO THE FIGHT! YEAH! And these are fillers…so yeah.**

**Stay Strong**

**-Meganxx **


	18. SONG CREDITS :)

_**SONG CREDITS :) (Just A Heads Up on the Next song, and the credits for previous songs)**_

**Chapter/Title: **One/Don't You See Me (Clove Sees)

**Song:** Airplanes

**Artist:** B.o.B featuring Haylie Williams of Paramore

**Album/Year: **The Adventures of Bobby Ray/2010

**Record Label: **Atlantic Recording Corporation

**Chapter/Title: **Two/The Stream And Katniss

**Song: **Safe & Sound

**Artist: **Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars

**Album/Year: **The Hunger Games: Songs From District Twelve and Beyond/2012

**Record Label: **Republic Records: A Division of UMG Recordings Inc.

**Chapter/Title: **Three/Katniss Tells

**Song: **Beautiful Disaster

**Artist: **Kelly Clarkson

**Album/Year: **Thankful/2003

**Record Label: **19 Recordings Limited

**Chapter/Title: **Four/Careers and Allies

**Song: **Turning Tables

**Artist: **Adele

**Album/Year: **21/2012

**Record Label: **XL Recordings Ltd.

**Chapter/Title: **Five/Suicidal

**Song: **Who Am I Living For?

**Artist: **Katy Perry

**Album/Year:** Teenage Dream/2010

**Record Label:** Capitol Records, LLC

**Chapter/Title: **Six/Cloves Dream

**Song: **Hungover

**Artist: **Ke$ha

**Album/Year: **Animal/2009

**Record Label: **RCA/Jive Label Group

**Chapter/Title: **Seven/Hints and Venom

**Song: **While We're Young and Beautiful (_I planned it to be a bit more 'romantic'…)_

**Artist: **Carrie Underwood

**Album/Year: **Some Hearts/2005

**Record Label: **Sony Music Entertainment

**Chapter/Title: **Eight/Help?

**Song: **Swagger Jagger

**Artist: **Cher Lloyd

**Album/Year:** Sticks & Stones/2012

**Record Label:** Simco Limited under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited

**Chapter/Title:** Nine/Is It Real?

**Song: **Bring Me To Life

**Artist: **Evanescence

**Album/Year:** Fallen/2003

**Record Label:** Wind-Up Records LLC

**Chapter/Title:** Ten/This Place About To Blow

**Song:** Blow

**Artist:** Ke$ha

**Album/Year: **Cannibal/2010

**Record Label: **RCA Records: A Unit of Sony Music Entertainment

**Chapter/Title: **Eleven/Deep In The Meadow

**Song: **Already Gone

**Artist: **Kelly Clarkson

**Album/Year: **All I Ever Wanted/2009

**Record Label: **19 Recordings Limited

**Chapter/Title: **Twelve/It's In His DNA

**Song: **DNA

**Artist: **Little Mix

**Album/Year: **DNA/2012

**Record Label: **Simco Limited under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited

**Chapter/Title: **Thirteen/Love Like We're Gonna Die

**Song:** Animal (Regular, Billboard, Switch Remixes)

**Artist: **Ke$ha

**Album/Year: **Animal/2009; Cannibal/2010; I Am The Dance Commander + I Command You To Dance/2011

**Record Label: **RCA Records: A Unit of Sony Music Entertainment

**Chapter/Title: **Fourteen/I'll Love You Forever and Always

**Song: **When You're Gone

**Artist: **Avril Lavigne

**Album/Year: **The Best Damn Thing/2007

**Record Label:** RCA Records: A Unit of Sony BMG Music Entertainment


	19. I'll Love You Forever And Always

**Well, here we are my fanfictioners. The last chapter of So Much For My Happy Ending (that isn't a link to the new story). I wanna thank you for sticking with me, through this journey of writing this. Even though there will be a prequel, I am just going to say, it's been amazing. Here we go, with the final chapter of the first book in the So Much For My Happy Ending Series (Yeah, you read it right, S-E-R-I-E-S)**

**Stay Strong **

**-RainbowSheep Meganxx (I'm going to start crying while writing this)**

**Chapter Fourteen: **I'll Love You Forever And Always

**Song: **When You're Gone

**Artist:** Avril Lavigne

**The Full Song:**

I always needed time

On my own

I never thought I'd

Need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years

When I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much

I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart

Are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know

Is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much

I need you right now

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart

Are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know

Is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were

And all I ever wanted

Was for you to know

Everything I'd do

I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe

I need to feel you here

With me

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart

Are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know

Is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

~*~Fin~*~

~*~(End)~*~

***Clove Point of View***

I wake up to the darkness surrounding me, and lying a few feet away from me is Cato. Today is the day, the day I kill everyone and win the Games. I was going to kill Cato in his sleep, but I needed the extra support for today, otherwise known as the day of the Feast. No, not those feasts where everyone sits down all happy-like and shit and eats food calmly. I'm talking about they have supplies that are in dire need of you, so they have them at the Cornucopia and you fight with whoever gets there when you do. Then, either you get killed, or you kill them and get free stuff. I'm not going to be the on in the sky tonight, I'll be laughing at their final picture as they leave the world, remembering them being killed. Last night, Cato and I decided I would go, because he'd be there for me if I was injured too baldy. I don't care though; if I get injured I'll beat them senseless for hurting me, and then kill them. Then I'll run as fast as my legs can carry me to the designated spot I'm supposed to meet Cato at. Soon I hear stirring beside me, and that means Cato is getting up.

"Clove, how the hell are you up already?" he asks groggily.

"I'm just anxious, so we can finally kill. It's been boring," I state perkily.

"Okay, whatever," he grunts. He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and then stretches. After yawing loudly, he finally decides to get up, but quietly. I can't believe in a matter of ten days from now, I'll be back in District Two, hugging my aunt (This was 'Mama') and baby Gavin. Of course, Cato will get there much faster than me, in the wooden crate. The day I return will probably be the day of his funeral and burial. I'll mourn and cry, because I love him more than ever, but then I'll be so fucking rich, and Gavin can be cured. If the exact opposite happens, meaning I die and he wins, he wouldn't give a damn. Maybe he'd be a bit sad, but then start celebrating his win, and I'll be six feet under. Forever. I just can't afford to think like that.

"Clove? Clove!" Cato shouts loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Just don't forget, if you die today, you'll be a disgrace to District Two," he tells me for what seems like the millionth time.

"Cato, you've told me a million times! How the hell can I forget?" I reply sharply. _Wow, this is going to be a fun day _I think to myself. It's starting to become dawn, so I suggest we set out. He agrees voluntarily, and we're off. The forest is so thick, no wonder I kept getting lost in it and kept losing people. We keep walking for what seems like forever, and when we reach it, the table isn't even fucking out yet. How are they going to get the table in here anyways, with there being deadly tributes and all. Maybe they'll close off the Cornucopia area while workers are out there, setting up.

"Where's the feast?" Cato asks idiotically. Well, I was kind of wondering the same thing, but it's obviously not here.

"Obviously not here dimwit," I reply sarcastically. Wow, he's stupid. I mean, why would he ask a question like that? It's damn obvious they haven't set up yet, and I think they're taking their time, not ours.

"Okay Clove, remember the plan? Kill whoever shows up, then grab everything and run. Got it? And scream for me when you need help," Cato says swiftly. I'm going to do this, I think before I realize what's going to happen. Suddenly, a buzzing sound enters the arena, and the ground opens up in a circular shape. The table, covered with a white tablecloth, has two large black backpacks, marked with Two and Eleven, a medium sized green one marked with Five, and the world tiniest one marked with Twelve. Wow, what could you fit in that, a speck of dirt? Oh well, I'll take it anyway, because I don't want the lovers living. Then the same flash of red that blinded me momentarily sprints out of the Cornucopia, and takes the green bag. They didn't bother with the others, smart one. Well, now's my chance to go. I tap Cato on the shoulder, and mouth _see you soon. _He nods and then gets ready to watch. I sprint out.

I see someone else sprint out, too. Oh look, it's Katniss! How fun! I grab a knife and smile deviously at Cato, and he smiles back. I whip the knife, but she deflects it with her bow, after she grabbed her wrist bag. Shit, I fucking missed. There goes one knife, oh well; I still have a lot more to go. I see her put an arrow in the bowstring, and she fires. Suddenly, there's a burning sensation in my arm, and I look over to see an arrow in my left shoulder. She shot me, but it's not the arm I throw with. I yank the arrow out, and throw it to the ground. She sees me do this, and sprints back toward the table. I throw a knife that slices her forehead. She falls, and I sprint and pin her down. She tries fighting, but she knows what's coming.

"Where's your boyfriend District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I ask. He couldn't be, Cato cut him deep.

"He's out there now, hunting Cato," she snarls, then screams, "Peeta!" Wow, she thinks Lover Boy is going to save her, how cute! I punch her in the windpipe, so she can't scream anymore, but she might be telling the truth. I look around, to see if she was right. She wasn't, Peeta isn't anywhere to be found. I turn back to her and scowl.

"Liar," I tell her with a grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."'

I open my jacket and display my collection of knives to her. I look for the perfect one, and I choose a knife with a curved blade. This should work. I show it to her, and she's struggling to get out from under me. Then I remember what I promised Cato yesterday.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

She is still struggling, but not for long, because I'm about to carve her up, piece by piece. Then, she starts struggling again.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I ask. "Now, where to start?"

I pull my jacket sleeve over my hand and wipe away the blood on her forehead from the knife wound. I wonder where I'll start carving her up, so I grab the sides of her face. Tilting it from side to side, I think I know where I'll start. Katniss tries biting my hand, but I yank her hair back, so her head hits the ground.

"I think…" I purr, "I think we'll start with your mouth." She clamps her teeth together, like it'll stop me from doing this. I trace her lips with the tip of the blade, while she just stares me down. Oh, I'm so afraid! Ha! This is going to be so fun.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask. I see her work something up, and she spits it in my face. She just spit blood and saliva in my face! What the hell is wrong with her? I fucking pissed, soon, I growl, "Alright, let's get started."

I start to cut around her lip when I feel hands yank me away from Katniss. Has Peeta come to save her, or has Cato come to take over. I look behind me and see, Thresh. Oh shit, I'm dead. Katniss looks frightened as well. I start to struggle, but he flips me over and throws me on the ground. I'm really going to die.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he shouts.

I start going backward on all fours, when he keeps staring at me. "No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Then he remembers something. "You cut her up like you were going to cut this girl up here?"

"No! No, I-" I look up and see the giant rock in his hand. He's going to kill me! I make an impulse decision, and scream, "Cato! Cato!"

"Clove!" he calls back, but too far away. I'm screwed.

He smashes the rock into my head, and everything gets blurry. I start hearing a faint conversation between Katniss and Thresh.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" he asks her.

""I-I-we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One," she says.

"And you killed him?" he demands.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers," she says. "And I sang her to sleep"

I moan again, but they don't notice me. I need Cato.

"To sleep?" Thresh says gruffly.

"To death. I sang until she died," I say. "Your district. . . they sent me bread. Do it fast, okay Thresh?"

"Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

Apparently she shakes her head yes, because I don't hear moaning beside me. Then Cato screams my name again, but his voice sounds nearer. This is good, even though I know I'm not going to make it.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," is all Thresh says before I hear heavy footsteps running away, and Katniss is running away too. I can't look around, because then I'll start throwing up blood. Cato enters my vision, spear in hand, looking around viciously. He knows it's futile, but he tries anyway.

"Clove, please, stay with me. I-I love you. I never thought I'd have to see you go this way, but please Clove, I-I need you here with me. We could both win, and go home together. If you please stay strong until I get the bag." Cato pleads, tears streaming down his face. I now realize that only one person could ever make me love them wholeheartedly. And his name…is Cato Hanley. The boy sitting right here, crying because of me, and begging me for life. Suddenly, he kisses me full on the lips, but unlike Marvel, it feels right. I kiss back, and he starts kissing longer. Finally, he pulls away, and I'm drifting off.

The last words ever out of my mouth are: "I love you too, Cato Jaxson Hanley. I'll love you forever and always."

Then the world goes black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Forever.

**DON'T TOUCH ME. I'M CRYING, NOW JUST DON'T TOUCH ME. LEAVE ME ALONE. NO I'M KIDDING I LIKE REVIEWS. DID I MAKE YOU CRY, OR DO YOU WANT TO PUNCH ME? PM ME ALL OF YOUR HORRIBLE THOUGHTS, CUSS ME OUT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST BOOK IN THE SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING SERIES. I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**STAY STRONG, AND GET READY TO START RUNNING FROM THE MADHOUSE WITH CLOVE AND CATO (see what I did there? No? Okay.)**

**-RainbowSheep Meganxx**


	20. Prequel Link :)

_**PREQUEL IS STARTED. YOU'RE WELCOME**_

s/9314732/1/Running-From-The-Madhouse-Prequel-to-S o-Much-For-My-Happy-Ending

_**^Link. Click it. Now. I command you. Well, if you liked the first story. NOW. (Please)**_


End file.
